Desde mi cielo
by Reli
Summary: Isabel Magnolia no acepta que ha muerto, y queda atrapada en la desesperación que le causa que su "hermano mayor" no la recuerde. Farlan intenta ayudarla a encontrar la paz que ambos necesitan para dejar que Levi continúe con su propósito de luchar por la humanidad. Historia perteneciente a Kally Stark.
1. Prólogo

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ AMIGA :) .

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Nadie notó cuando nos fuimos. Es decir, el momento que escogimos para irnos; si acaso sentiste un susurro o la ola de un susurro, ondulando…_

_Mi apellido es Magnolia, como las flores que señalan el inicio de la primavera; mi nombre Isabel. Estaba llena de sueños y esperanza cuando fui asesinada; estuve aquí un momento y luego me fui…"_

**Prólogo**

Estaba recorriendo un buen tramo del camino que me separaba de mi escuadrón cuando lo vi. ¡Era enorme! Quizás medía 10 metros o más; tenía unas manos amarillas manchadas de sangre, y en sus fauces había algo de carne. No pude seguir mirando así que agaché la cabeza y continúe cabalgando. Pronto me encontré en un sitio lleno de luz que marcaba el final de mi camino, otra vez.

Continué y continué cabalgando. No entendía por qué no podía encontrar ni a mi hermano ni a Farlan ¡Maldición! Me preocupaba dejarlos solos con esos monstruos. Los tres éramos un equipo invencible, pero mi hermano mayor dijo que quería ir por la cabeza de Erwin, "el cejotas", él solo, y se separó de nosotros. Perdí al estúpido de Farlan en la neblina y ya llevaba horas cabalgando, con el corazón comprimido en un puño, deseando que al menos ellos dos ya se hubieran encontrado y reagrupado con el resto. De suerte, los titanes no lograban verme.

Vi al capitán "cejotas" dirigir un gran número de soldados junto con ese asqueroso sujeto que huele todo, Mike creo que se llamaba. Pero no vi a mi hermano mayor ni a Farlan... Eso me preocupaba. Tampoco estaban Flagon o Sayram.

Traté de seguir al escuadrón y preguntarles por mis amigos, pero ellos me ignoraron. No tenía tiempo para mal gastar con esos perdedores. Desaparecieron entre la neblina y no volví a verlos, así que me quede sola. Hasta que, muy adelante, vi un caballo con un jinete algo bajito, y a su lado un chico rubio ceniza. No había duda ¡Debían ser ellos! Me apresuré a seguir su paso.

Pero entonces, volvía al mismo camino lleno de luz. Y toda la secuencia volvía a empezar, otra vez. El titán, la lluvia, el escuadrón que me ignora, y mis amigos cabalgando muy por delante de mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Lo escrito aquí es sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Nota**: este fanfiction pertenece a **"Kally Stark" **. Yo sólo hago el favor de publicarlo aquí con su permiso para que otros puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo. Les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer. Este escrito surgió como inspiración luego de hacer un video en honor a Isabel Magnolia junto con el audio de la película _"Desde mi cielo"_. Por lo tanto, podrán notar que está inspirado en dicha obra.

Lo que se intenta demostrar en este escrito es qué habría pasado con el espíritu de Isabel y de Farlan, una vez que ambos hubieran muerto.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Recuerdos lejanos

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MI, AMIGA :) .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Recuerdos lejanos**

Recuerdo mi vida siendo muy pequeña y débil. Tan débil que todo me resultaba difícil, desde caminar hasta hablar. Tenía unas piernas muy frágiles.

Recuerdo que yacía sin esperanza recostada en la pared de la calle que daba a la casa del comerciante conocido como "El perro". Mis compañeros de orfandad se habían quedado quietos hacía mucho, y me daba miedo estar sentada junto a ellos. Sentí la voz de alguien que me llamaba. Tal vez la voz de mi madre, no lo sé.

Un joven pasó por nuestro lado y se detuvo un rato. Al parecer quería encontrarse con el tipo ese que contrabandeaba mercancías ilegales, el del nombre raro. Pero el sujeto sólo se quedó ahí mirándome con asco en sus ojos y eso me molestó. Si iba a morir lo último que quería era tener ese tipo de público.

— ¡Desaparece!-le grité.

Mi frase le molestó mucho, los ojos se le quedaron en blanco y su ceño se frunció tanto que creí que me iba a matar. De pronto mi instinto de supervivencia se activó como jamás en mi vida, pero mis piernas estaban tan débiles que no pude moverme ni un centímetro ¡Creí que estaba acabada!

La figura se agachó y me jaló del cabello tan alto que me levantó del piso.

— ¡Mírate basura! ¡Estás tan sucia que me das asco! Te falta poco para morirte como una asquerosa alimaña de mierda ¡¿Y te atreves a gritarme?!

— ¡Oh vaya!¡Discúlpeme Señor importante! No pretendía ofender a alguien como usted, sobre todo cuando lleva esa vestimenta de pobre diablo.

El tipo se enfureció aún más, yo me reía por dentro. Entonces clavó mi cara en el fango mezclado con la sangre de mis amigos.

— ¿Pero qué dices?¿Acaso me sigues ladrando?

Forcejeé todo lo que pude para no ahogarme, pero fue inútil. No creía que fuera a morir de esta manera. De pronto el tipo se aburrió y me dejó tendida en el piso. Me arrojó unas cosas y se fue.

Otro sujeto casi hizo lo mismo sólo que su mirada de asco iba dirigida a una de las cosas que me habían lanzado. Llegó hasta mí y me arrancó de las manos lo que, al parecer, eran un pan y frutas. Lo que pasó después de eso, bueno, fue muy confuso.

Le reclamé al tipejo ese que me devolviera mis cosas, pero él me golpeó con un palo. Esquivé los golpes evitando que me llegaran a la cabeza, pero cayeron por todas partes de mi cuerpo, provocándome dolor. Alguien lo derribó con un golpe tan violento que lo lanzó lejos; el pan y las frutas quedaron desperdigados en el piso.

— ¿Qué es esto?—dijo el mismo joven de antes, que por alguna razón había regresado.

Me levantó de nuevo del cabello y pude ver que esta vez traía encima una capa.

— ¡Qué bien! Ahora hasta traes capa, eso disimula muy bien tu ropa-le dije riendo.

—Vaya, no eres linda…

Me levantó del piso y me llevó lejos de ahí. Fue una situación rara: era muy bajito, casi parecía un niño, pero su fuerza y carácter me decían que no lo era. Sus brazos, aunque delgados, eran muy fuertes, tanto que me sentía como una pluma. Una sensación de calor llegó hasta mí y me quedé dormida escuchando el latido de su corazón que avivaba mis propios latidos.

Al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que esa forma de actuar había sido muy extraña de parte de Levi (a quien comencé a llamar "hermano mayor" por haberme salvado ese día), sobre todo considerando que él no toleraba las cosas sucias. Sin embargo, me había tomado del cabello en dos ocasiones esa vez, y desde el principio no le importó ensuciarse con mi pelo que había estado sumergido en sangre y suciedad durante días. Incluso me cargó en sus brazos, y yo era una cosita llena de mugre, ¡ja, ja!

Pobrecito de mi hermano que tuvo que bañarse tanto durante días porque sólo con verme le entraba algún tipo de síndrome de "me siento sucio". En realidad, Levi me parecía muy lindo, viéndolo de cerca; y, quitando su expresión de pocos amigos, hasta era simpático.

Luego llegó Farlan, el tipo idiota que no me soportaba. Mi hermano dijo que se había ido durante semanas para arreglar un negocio que casi se les había venido a pique.

Los tres formábamos un equipo poco normal, je, je. El tal Farlan era muy exigente y mandón, más que mi hermano que apenas me decía que hiciera cosas, tan solo le bastaba con que mantuviera mi espacio limpio y no ensuciara la casa. Pero para Farlan todo era urgente e indispensable. A veces parecía algo cariñoso de lejos, ¡pero de cerca era un tirano! Ahora entendía cómo era que mi hermano y él vivían juntos.

Durante algún tiempo no pude evitar preguntarme si yo era "la hija de ambos" , je, je, ya saben a qué me refiero… Luego me di cuenta de que no era así. Aunque admito que sí llegué a sentir muchos celos por la forma en la que ellos podían llevarse tan bien y ser tan unidos. Eran los mejores amigos, casi parecían hermanos.

Con los años llegué a entender un poco mejor a mi hermano y a Farlan, y los celos se habían ido: yo era parte de ellos y ellos de mí, tanto que no podía imaginar mi vida dentro o fuera de aquel basurero sin los dos. Mis sueños tomaron fuerza y mis piernas también, era la más rápida corriendo. Mi hermano no se quedaba atrás: era un gran peleador y siempre nos defendía.

Pero, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, debía decir que hubo un tiempo en el que mis mejillas ardían con sólo estar cerca de Farlan. Fue cuando yo había crecido tanto que casi le llegaba a su hombro. Luego me calmé un poco.

—No te preocupes, son las hormonas, ya se te pasará -me dijo mi hermano mayor.

El comentario no me cayó bien, pero mi hermano hizo una mueca de sonrisa cuando me quedé en blanco tras sus palabras, así que me reí mucho.

Bueno, como mi hermano me dijo, el "efecto Farlan" se me pasó y empecé a aborrecerlo aún más con la llegada de mis quince años. Sin embargo, aún había momentos en los que su rostro me parecía muy lindo y su voz me sonaba a música. Pero él era tan grosero que me acostumbré a esos quiebres y deseaba que pronto consiguiera una buena mujer que se lo llevara muy lejos.

Pero cuando pensaba en mi hermano, me entristecía porque a él no le gustaría que nos separásemos. Yo sabía que si alguno de los dos traía a alguien nuevo, en vez de irse ellos, harían que ella se quedara a trabajar con nosotros. Así que por ese lado estaba un poco tranquila, sólo un poco…

¡En realidad me sentía celosa cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía imaginarme a otra chica en la casa, era algo extraño en realidad, ni yo misma lograba entenderme!. La señora de la tienda decía que las mujeres éramos más territoriales que los hombres. Así que supuse que era por eso que me sentía rara... Tal vez porque estaba convirtiéndome en una "mujer".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Lo escrito aquí es por diversión, y sin fines de lucro.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Sin vida

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :) .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sin vida**

Recuerdos de todo tipo venían a mi mente cuando llegaba a ese lugar lleno de luz nuevamente. No sabía por qué, pero era como si mi vida pasara frente a mis ojos. Siempre era el mismo recuerdo, pero esta vez quería recordar algo más. Un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

Mi caballo empezó a correr de nuevo, y una vez más buscaba a mi hermano y a Farlan. Lo vi de reojo, era la primera vez que veía a Farlan, parado en medio de cuatro titanes.

— ¡Cuidado!—le grité y me dirigí hacia él, pero desapareció entre los dedos de un titán. Usé mi equipo y traté de salvarlo, pero no había ni rastro de él por ningún lado.

— ¡Por aquí!

Levanté mi cabeza y vi un caballo corriendo en dirección opuesta. Lo vi de nuevo, era Farlan. Y lo seguí de nuevo.

Llegué otra vez al lugar lleno de luz que me traía recuerdos. Él estaba parado allí viendo algo. Bajé de mi caballo y no entendí qué hacia tan tranquilo en un lugar tan peligroso. Lo jalé del brazo para que subiera al caballo. Una niebla espesa cubrió mi visión y Farlan se escapó de mi agarre. Comencé a caminar para encontrarlo, pero mis pies tropezaron y caí sentada.

Frente a mis ojos apareció algo horrible que me hizo salir corriendo. Corrí y corrí sin rumbo tropezando con otros cuerpos. El de Flagon, al cual le faltaba medio rostro; y por accidente golpeé la cabeza de Sayram. Miles de cuerpos emergían de entre la neblina, lanzándose hacia mí. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Farlan en mitades aún me quemaba el corazón. Creí que pronto vería el de mi hermano y no pude soportar la idea ¡Debía huir de allí!

El rostro de un titán apareció entre la neblina, parecía que podía verme; mi cuerpo se petrificó. Este titán me parecía conocido: la expresión enfermiza en su asqueroso rostro que me buscaba con sus dientes que sonaban como cascabeles. Me persiguió y yo corrí ¡Era mi fin!

Tropecé una vez más con una cabeza que rodó hacia él y la tomó entre sus dedos. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, me lanzó la cabeza de vuelta y la fuerza con la que lo hizo me derribó. Los mechones rojos arreglados en dos coletas me escalofriaron. Arrojé lejos aquella cabeza y quedé impregnada en su sangre. El rostro de aquella chica por fin se hizo visible, era como un espejo, como verme a mí misma. ¡Era yo!

La niebla empezó a disiparse porque yo la empujaba con mi voz. Grité, negando y negando. ¡Esto no había pasado, yo no había muerto, aún seguía viva! ¡Yo podía volver junto con mi hermano y con Farlan!

La espesa niebla me tragaba y mi cuerpo empezó a desparecer. La vida me abandonaba, pero ya no tenía miedo. Entonces recordé que me quedaba algo por hacer, que había un lugar donde debía estar…

El cielo se volvió amplio y aterricé en un campo lleno de flores, pude ver que el paisaje también estaba lleno de árboles florecidos. Recorrí el lugar completamente maravillada. Vi una montaña con algo blanco encima. Vi un gran charco azul, pero era enorme, llegaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba; y me entraron ganas de ir a ver dónde terminaba, pero algo me distrajo.

Mi hermano caminaba solo por las calles, el sol brillaba y parecía como si de pronto toda la alegría del mundo llegara a mi pecho.

— ¡Hermano!-le grité.

Él se distrajo un segundo y por un momento me buscó entre la gente, luego movió la cabeza y continuó con su camino. Volví a llamarlo pero no me hizo caso esta vez, así que comencé a caminar hacia él. Pero de pronto el florido paisaje se tornó oscuro y el suelo se volvió fango que me tragaba a medida que avanzaba.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayuda! ¡Hermano!

Pero no se inmutó. Me hundí hasta quedar fría e inmóvil.

Me levanté de nuevo en un campo de flores, pero esta vez la puesta del sol lucía hermosa ante mis ojos. Era un lugar amplio como espejo bajo mis pies, cielo rojizo tanto arriba como abajo; a lo lejos brillaba la hoja de una espada, la reconocí porque era parte del equipo de 3DMG. Me apresuré a recogerla, la guardé en mi porta espadas. Era la primera vez que notaba que aun llevaba puesto el equipo y el uniforme.

Desde aquí podía observar todo con tranquilidad. Veía a diario a mi hermano, las cosas que hacía, a dónde iba; rezaba para que volviera con bien a las Murallas cuando salía con la legión al exterior. No sé por cuánto tiempo había estado pidiendo que estuviera bien. Me recosté sobre las flores ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Mi hermano podía oírme llorar? ¿Podía escucharme cantar? ¿Podía saber que yo estaba con él? Demasiado tiempo había pasado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Todo lo escrito es por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Desde mi cielo

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :) .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desde mi cielo**

Desde los florecidos árboles podía notar cómo el cielo no se movía, y eso me gustaba. Me había detenido en el tiempo, en este lugar sin horas ni murallas. Noté a lo lejos cómo alguien se aproximaba, corrí hacia él esperando que fuera mi hermano, pero mientras me acercaba me di cuenta de que no era él. Me aterré y di la vuelta para esconderme tras un gran árbol.

La imagen de mi hermano comprando una escoba me atrajo nuevamente hacia la Tierra. Se veía absorto en sus pensamientos, puso la mano en su barbilla como hacía habitualmente cuando adquiría artículos de limpieza. Eran los más caros allá abajo en el subterráneo donde vivíamos, incluso más que la comida o el agua, más que un viaje a la superficie. Nunca supe por qué, pero ahora que lo pienso supongo que era porque viviendo entre la basura nadie querría una escoba, por lo tanto no era algo que pudieras encontrar con facilidad. Así que aquellos que las quisieran deberían hacer que las trajeran de arriba, y cualquier cosa traída exclusivamente era un lujo. Para mi hermano una escoba era algo tan vital como el agua, incluso más que eso. Porque el agua podría conseguirla robando a cualquiera, pero en esa podrida ciudad, ¿¡quién demonios iba a tener una escoba!?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y mi corazón se llenó de alegría. Quería estar cerca de él, pero no podía.

— ¡No deberías hacer eso!-me gritó una voz conocida.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Farlan, tan mandón e imponente como siempre. Quise ignorarlo, hasta que recordé que vi su cuerpo destrozado en el fango.

— ¿También estás muerto?

—Eh…sí, supongo.

—Pero si los dos estamos aquí ¿Quién está con mi hermano?

—De eso se trata lo que te dije. No deberías mirar hacia atrás, hacia Levi. Él es nuestro pasado y nosotros el suyo ¡Debemos continuar con nuestro viaje!

Ignoré sus palabras y seguí mirando a Levi, esta vez visitaba una tienda de productos para casa: tazas y juegos de vajillas. Un grupo de soldados lo seguía de cerca; eso era raro, jamás nadie seguía de cerca a mi hermano, no sin que él se molestara.

— ¡Capitán Levi mire lo que encontré!—le gritó con entusiasmo uno de ellos, levantando un juego de té encima de su cabeza

— Mira qué bien-dijo mi hermano complacido, con un aire de familiaridad

Una chica que escondía algo en su espalda se acercó por atrás y le dedicó una dulce mirada que hizo que hirviera mi sangre.

—Capitán Levi, Auruo y yo hemos encontrado una tienda de cosas raras y hemos comprado algo para usted…—dijo con vergüenza, intentando sacar algo de su espalda, pero un tipo le arranchó las cosas y se adelantó a dárselas a mi hermano poniéndoselas casi en la cara, muy cerca de su nariz.

— ¡Vaya tendremos una fiesta!-mencionó un sujeto alto y rubio que llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta.

Mi hermano tomó las cajas que le ofreció el impertinente sujeto y las miró aún más absorto.

—Té negro, no hay duda. Buen trabajo ustedes dos-dijo mi hermano.

Los dos soldados brincaron de alegría y casi se abrazaron, pero se detuvieron en seco tras el intento.

Farlan me tomó de la mano y me atrajo hacia él.

—No debes hacer eso—me repitió.

— ¡Déjame!—le exigí apartándome de él— ¡Tú lo has olvidado! ¡Cómo puedes abandonarlo, él está solo allá!

— ¿Solo? ¡Míralo! ¡Tiene más gente que nunca! Es admirado y lucha por un ideal que jamás hubiéramos pensado. Lo hace por las personas como nosotros, aquellos que hemos muerto. Él quiere que nuestras muertes no hayan sido en vano.

Lo miré desconociéndolo.

—Si sigues así vas a arruinar las cosas- me dijo- Tú hiciste algo que no se hace: lo tocaste, él pudo verte, los dos se vieron ¡Ahora él cargará contigo el resto de su vida!

Volví la mirada hacia mi hermano pero ya no estaba. En su lugar una onda grieta perforaba el árbol y ahora sangraba, tanto que mis pies se hundían de nuevo.

— ¡No lo hagas!—me exigió Farlan- ¡Detente! ¡No lo llames! ¡Él no nos quiere cerca!

Me arrodillé tapando mis oídos y deseando que la voz de Farlan se fuera, así como el dolor en mi corazón. Y así fue, en segundos el paisaje cambió de nuevo y me llevó hacia el cielo, y yo era un pájaro. Desde el cielo podía ver lo infinito del mundo.

Ese lugar era sólo mío, mi cielo. Y desde mi cielo aún buscaba a mi hermano.

No importaba lo que dijera Farlan. Estaba bien, todo acabaría bien. Él sabía que estaba aquí, mi hermano sabía que seguía aquí, a su lado. No estaba perdida, ni fría, ni ausente. Estaba viva en mi mundo perfecto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Un mundo en el que no existo

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :) .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un mundo en el que no existo**

Estaba en el horizonte azul entre el cielo y la Tierra. Los días eran siempre iguales y todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño. El olor a tierra mojada, el grito que nadie escuchaba, los latidos de mi corazón; y oía como me llamaban las voces de los muertos. Quería seguirlas para encontrar una salida, pero siempre volvía a la misma puerta y me daba miedo. Sabía que si entraba no saldría jamás.

El enorme charco azul seguía llamándome, pero yo tenía miedo de dejar este mundo. En lugar de aventurarme a ver lo que había más allá de aquel infinito coloso, me encontraba observando a mi hermano; sufriendo cada vez que él sufría. Podía sentir el dolor en su corazón, estábamos conectados aun cuando estuviéramos en lugares distintos. Deseaba tomar su mano y decirle que estaba junto a él, que no lo había abandonado, que jamás lo haría.

—No puedes volver—me susurró en el oído una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

Volví la mirada para encontrarme con Farlan de nuevo, esta vez con un semblante más amigable.

—Se acabó, ven conmigo…

—Pero mi hermano…

—Necesitas dejar la Tierra ¡Estás muerta!

Pensé un momento en aceptar su propuesta, pero en mi corazón sólo existía un deseo, sólo un nombre. Y lo llamaba todos los días.

—Tengo que volver con mi hermano—concluí dándole la espalda.

Comencé a correr y levanté el vuelo lejos de allí. Mis alas eran fuertes como lo habían sido una vez mis piernas, a quienes ya no quería. Podía hacer cualquier cosa aquí.

Cuando salí el sol atormentaba mis plumas, pero la fresca brisa disipaba el calor. Abajo la Tropa de Exploración se había reunido de nuevo para una nueva expedición fuera del muro. Al salir de las murallas los vi dividirse en varios grupos. Noté como el "cejotas" tomó el centro y se dirigió hacia delante. Nunca entendí mucho sobre estas cosas, pero por la cantidad de soldados creí que era algo muy grande.

Busqué a mi hermano y lo encontré cabalgando con su equipo. Lo seguí durante horas tratando de cuidarlo, hasta desvié la mirada de uno de esos monstruos que estaba tratando de olfatear al grupo de mi hermano. Lo golpeé con mis alas y eso distrajo su atención, y se dirigió hacia otro sitio.

Durante años ese fue mi mejor trabajo. Una parte de mí, al parecer, podía materializarse en el otro mundo unos segundos para distraer la atención de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño a mi hermano.

Vi como Levi volvió a reencontrarse con su equipo luego de que perdieran a esa enorme mujer titán. Lo vi resquebrajarse al encontrarlos en pedazos. Sólo yo podía saber lo que había en su corazón, porque el mío también dolía. Quise quedarme junto a él, pero mi tiempo en ese mundo había acabado.

Mis alas retrocedieron y caí de nuevo entre los arbustos floridos de mi cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esto está escrito por diversión.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Aquello que quise

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquello que quise**

Farlan parecía no rendirse y me seguía a todas partes. Siempre estábamos juntos, era como siempre había sido.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Esto no es el Cielo tonta, aún no has llegado!—me soltó cuando le dije lo lindo que me parecía el Cielo. Yo no entendí eso, para mí era el Cielo porque podía volar ¿Qué más podía ser?

— ¿Qué lugar es este?—pregunté.

—Este no es exactamente un lugar, ni tampoco "ese" lugar— me dijo sonriendo—Es un poco de ambos.

Farlan dijo que había un Cielo inmenso más allá de todo lo que conocíamos, donde no hay monstruos come hombres, ni recuerdos, ni tumbas... Pero yo no tenía la vista puesta allí aún, seguía mirando hacia atrás.

Vi bajar a mi hermano de su caballo una vez que llegó a las Murallas, a salvo, aunque se dislocó un tobillo. Se detuvo a ver un árbol de magnolias. Sabía que era uno porque Farlan me lo había dicho, él dijo que eran las flores que señalaban el inicio de la primavera. Y ahí estaba mi hermano viendo ensimismado hacia las flores que alguna vez habían llevado mi nombre, o más bien, mi apellido. Supe de inmediato que pensaba en mí y mi corazón se llenó de alegría. Hacía mucho tiempo que mi recuerdo no le venía a la mente, pero había algo más en su corazón: el olvido, que me congelaba las venas, que me corroía el alma.

Siempre deseé de manera egoísta que nosotros fuéramos su único dolor, su único recuerdo, pero esta vez se encontraba experimentando la pérdida de otros seres queridos. Supe que con el tiempo desapareceríamos de su corazón. Y entonces, ¡¿qué pasaría con nosotros, conmigo? ¿Iba a desaparecer si él me olvidaba?¡No podía permitirlo!

Deseé con todas las fuerzas que él me recordara y no a los otros, así que hice lo único que podía hacer: hice caer hasta donde él estaba un capullo de magnolia. Levi se agachó a recogerlo, y yo deseé con más fuerzas que pudiera verme, como aquella vez que me buscó entre la gente. Entonces el capullo floreció entre sus manos. Era como mi vida, mi vida entre sus manos, para que recordara que de verdad la tuvo y la dejó escapar.

— ¡Tonta!—me gritó Farlan, pero las lágrimas ya no tenían manera de detenerse. Él me abrazó y sentí su miedo también. De pronto era como lo que nunca tuvimos, esa sensación que me amortiguaba la nariz y mis mejillas ardían cada vez que nos quedábamos juntos.

Pero todo eso se había ido junto con mi vida. Aquí todo lo que experimentaba era odio, miedo y sufrimiento, nada más. No podía aceptar el sentimiento que me unía a Farlan, porque ya no era parte del mundo que dejamos atrás; y porque en este mundo sólo deseaba estar en el corazón de alguien más.

—Yo lo sé—me dijo—Sé lo que quieres y lo que haces, pero si te sigues hiriendo a ti misma sólo para contemplar su dolor, jamás serás libre.

Nunca pensé que Farlan me llegaría a conocer tan bien. Sabía lo que había en mi corazón, él sabía que yo había descubierto una manera de vivir en el corazón de mi hermano y era con su dolor. Esa era la única manera de ser parte de ese mundo y no desparecer por completo, pero tenía miedo.

—Lo lamento, esto también es mi culpa. De no haber aceptado ese trato con Lobov y no haber convencido a Levi, esto jamás habría pasado—se recriminó Farlan.

— ¿Así que por eso estas aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿Te sientes responsable por esto?—le pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta. Sólo continuaba abrazándome.

Cuando morí entendí que existía una sola ocasión para estas cosas. Tal vez debí quedarme junto a él cuando él quiso estar conmigo, porque ahora, por más que Farlan me oprimiera contra su pecho, no había sentimientos ni vida en mí.

Él solo quería llevarme consigo, pero ¿A dónde? ¿Hacia la luz? ¿Qué había luego de eso? No había nada, sólo el silencio y el olvido. Prefería quedarme aquí donde podía existir como un triste recuerdo, mientras Levi me recordara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Odio

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Odio**

Cuando estuve viva nunca pensé que odiaría tanto a Levi, ahora odio era todo lo que tenía. En el fondo de mi corazón quería que sufriera tanto como yo lo hacía, por eso lo llamaba y no dejaba de llorar gritando su nombre. De cierta forma su dolor se convertía en mi fuente de vida y me sentía viva a través de él. Como si al recordarme lograra acceder a una pequeña parte de ese mundo que dejé sin cumplir mis sueños, ese mundo en el que quise amar tanto y quise conocer, ese mundo en el que jamás pensé desaparecer. Pero nadie piensa en eso cuando está vivo.

—Dime cuánto es 18 más 22…—me dijo Farlan.

— ¿Eh?

La pregunta me llamó la atención, me traía un borroso recuerdo. De pronto me detuve a pensar que Levi siempre insistió en que aprendiera matemáticas para que pudiera defenderme frente al mundo. Me dijo que eran tan necesarias como la limpieza, fue por eso que Farlan empezó a enseñarme, pero siempre me quedaba dormida.

"Levi". Me pregunto desde cuándo empecé a referirme hacia mi hermano sólo por su nombre.

— ¿Acaso esto es una lección?—le respondí enojada.

Farlan continuaba persiguiéndome, era capaz de encontrarme hasta en el lugar más escondido del jardín de magnolias. Hasta que un día no llegó. Lo busqué y continúe buscándolo, el terror se apoderó de mí.

— ¿Te has ido?—pregunté débilmente—Tal vez debí irme con él…

Un nuevo acontecimiento atrajo mi atención, un recuerdo que hizo a mi corazón rebotar. Pude ver desaparecer en segundos el rostro de una chica muy joven y bonita. No sé por qué esta visión me quemaba por dentro, no conocía a esa chica. Un segundo golpe apretó mi corazón y lo comprimió como un torno. Levi apretó los dientes y salió corriendo, sus perseguidores lo asechaban.

—Kenny, es ese tipo…—dijo Farlan detrás de mí.

Me asustó su voz, pero mi reciente dolor en el pecho me impidió correr a abrazarlo con completa libertad.

— ¿Kenny?—pegunté.

—El tipo con el que Levi creció. Era un tema algo personal, pero cuando le pregunté por los rumores de ese terrible criminal él no se mostró reacio a contarme sobre Kenny.

— ¿Qué hace atacándolo?—cuestioné.

Levi escapó por muy poco, pero logró hacerlo; esta vez recibió heridas en el rostro y hombro. Una muchacha muy joven se dedicaba a suturar sus heridas, ella estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, pero Levi tenía la mente en blanco. La llegada de otra joven rompió el vacío y Levi volvió a pensar en aquella chica bonita que había muerto.

No lo entendía ¿Por qué ella era tan importante? Eso me hizo enfurecer. Un hueco crecía en mi corazón y cavaba en la herida haciéndola más profunda y dolorosa. Levi sostuvo un momento su cuello como si algo lo asfixiara. Era yo.

Nuevamente la oscuridad me cubrió y desaparecí ahogada en un charco enorme de lodo manchado de sangre. Desperté sobre el colchón de flores, el cielo permanecía rojizo y no se movía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Penumbra

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Penumbra**

Cuando me calmé, busqué nuevamente la compañía de Farlan, él venía cada vez que lo llamaba.

— ¡Ya basta de esto!—me gritó Farlan, quien permanecía sentado a mi lado—Debes dejarlo en paz

El odio que había estado acumulándose, al fin explotó esa noche. La noche en que Levi sufría por esas personas que no había podido proteger. Farlan también había sido olvidado, no entendía por qué él podía estar tan tranquilo.

— ¡Solo mírate! ¡Mírame!—le grité— ¡Mira lo que nos hizo! ¡Qué somos ahora! ¿Somos fantasmas? ¿Sus pobres amigos muertos y olvidados? ¡No somos nada!

—Eso no cambiará aunque nos quedemos. Escucha…—me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos— ,¿acaso quieres que Levi muera?

— ¡No! No es eso, es sólo que me molesta cuando piensa en alguien más…—respondí.

—Eso es inevitable. Las personas cambian conforme crecen y envejecen, para nadie es igual. Aun cuando estuviésemos vivos, Levi se habría separado de nosotros. Si hubiera tenido la vida que tanto hubieras deseado para él, ¿querrías estar a su lado estorbando?

Era la primera vez que lo pensaba ¿Qué habría pasado si siguiésemos vivos?, ¿y si todos nuestros sueños se hubiesen vuelto realidad? Una vida próspera en la superficie, rodeada de todas las cosas que nunca tuvimos. Mi hermano habría abierto una tienda de té o de productos de limpieza; tal vez se hubiera casado y hubiera tenido hijos.

Si eso hubiera pasado ¿Qué habría sucedido con Farlan y conmigo? Es verdad que nos hubiésemos separado tarde o temprano para vivir nuestras propias vidas. Pero yo que había aprendido a depender tanto de ellos, ¿qué hubiera sido de mí?

Posiblemente me hubiera quedado con Farlan, me hubiera rendido ante mis sentimientos por él y tal vez nos hubiéramos casado y formado una familia. Viviríamos en lugares distintos y poco a poco nos hubiéramos olvidado. Nos visitaríamos de vez en cuando, pero no cómo antes, cuando vivíamos en el subterráneo que nos manteníamos juntos por la necesidad de hacerlo. Una vez libres de eso, era normal que cada quien buscara sus ambiciones a su modo ¿Si me marchaba de aquí con Farlan podría tener eso?

— ¿Qué pasará si nos vamos?—le pregunté.

—No lo sé…—me respondió.

La respuesta a esa pregunta me dio vueltas hasta enloquecer. ¿Y si nos quedábamos hasta que mi hermano pudiera acompañarnos?

— ¡Tonta!—me regañó Farlan cuando le susurré eso al odio— ¿Es que quieres atormentarlo toda la vida hasta que muera?

"Cargar con todo el peso del mundo en su espalda" ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? El Levi que yo conocía sólo vivía para sí mismo.

—Él no vino a ayudarme…—dije—Yo estaba sola ese día.

Farlan se quedó en silencio, se levantó, se inclinó sobre mí y me abrazó. Era extraño, no había calor en su pecho, pero podía sentir sus emociones;éramos seres de energía ahora.

—Levi pudo morir esa vez, ¿sabes?—me recriminó Farlan.

— ¿Qué?—respondí confundida.

¿Se refería a esa ocasión cuando se enfrentó a Kenny? Es cierto que estuvo cerca de ser atrapado, pero ¿por qué me lo mencionaba?

Entonces lo entendía. Esa chica tan joven que murió frente a sus ojos, tan joven como yo lo había sido una vez, ¿es posible que mi hermano pensara en mi cuando la vio morir? Yo en ese momento no hacía más que odiar y renegar. Tal vez eso desestabilizó a mi hermano y por poco no logra salir con vida.

¿Fue mi culpa?,¿estaba tan preocupada por mí que olvidé proteger a mi hermano y lo empujé hacia la muerte? Mis emociones causaron eso. ¿Pero entonces él si pensaba en mí?

—Creo que le venimos a la mente muy poco, pero eso es buena señal. Significa que estará bien—dijo mi amigo con la primera sonrisa que vi en su rostro.

Me di cuenta de lo que había provocado. Quise que parara. Farlan tenía razón, tenía que dejarlo ir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. El final del viaje

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El final del viaje**

Deseaba ir con Farlan y a la vez tenía miedo, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo aquí. Así que bajé al abismo, donde no quería ir, donde había fango y bestias hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Una vez más debía enfrentarme a mi asesino.

Llevaba años evitando esto, sabía que si dejaba ir mi vida nadie más la atraparía en el aire, ni mi hermano ni nadie. Porque él me había olvidado. Otras personas, otras caras, otros corazones, miles de ellos vivían en su memoria ahora, yo no era nada.

Sin embargo debía hacerlo, no por él, porque él ya no me necesitaba, sino por mí y por Farlan, quien también deseaba irse y no podía hacerlo sin mí, ya que no quería dejarme atrás.

Deambulé en el camino que me conducía hacia donde siempre creí que podría encontrarme con mi hermano y con Farlan para poder salir de ese maldito bosque y de esa neblina. La sensación volvía a mi mente y a mi cuerpo: la carne desprendiéndose y mi corazón deteniéndose de golpe. Un estrépito y nada más, ni sombra ni luz, ni alegría ni dolor. Me había ido, pero no del todo, seguía atrapada entre este mundo y el otro.

Caminé por el bosque con mis zapatos colmados de lodo. Por donde pisaba la sangre me seguía y el olor a podredumbre de días. Los huesos brillaban, pálidos y sin vida, a la luz del sol que por fin salía. Pero no abrigaba mi corazón. La niebla bajó de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión.

Estaba en mi caballo, yendo hacia algún lugar. Algo me llamaba, como aquella vez cuando escuche la voz de mi madre desde la muerte, llamándome, cuando mi hermano salvó mi vida; sólo que esta vez no pudo hacerlo. Mi hermano decidió ir hacia el lugar donde creía estaría el capitán Erwin para vengarse y matarlo. Farlan y yo cabalgamos hacia ningún sitio, nos encontramos con Flagon y Sayram, pero ellos…

Un titán apareció de la nada y asustó al caballo de Farlan, el cayó al piso. Traté de defenderlo pero fui torpe. Él me vio morir, pero no fue el único. Mi hermano había tratado de llegar hasta nosotros aquella vez, su caballo cayó al piso y no pudo más que correr, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Fue un momento de desesperación para todos. Pero él estuvo ahí, no nos abandonó como yo creí.

Entonces supe que jamás dejaría de buscarnos: él fue mi hermano y yo fui su hermana, nunca me olvidaría, nunca nos olvidaría. Fuimos sus amigos y nos quiso tanto como pudo. Quiso protegernos aun a costa de su propia vida, él no pudo contemplar el peligro que lo asechaba mientras corría hacia nosotros; pudo haber muerto también. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que los nuestros ese día.

La incertidumbre sobre qué pasaría con mi hermano ahora que ya no estaríamos me tenía inquieta. No podía dejarlo en ese mundo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, él había decidido vivir esa vida. Seguramente nos alcanzaría tarde o temprano, sólo que lo haría cuando estuviera seguro de que hizo cuanto pudo para arreglar ese cruel mundo que nosotros dejamos atrás, sin arrepentirse jamás de los vínculos que formó con tantas personas que tocaron su vida.

Esos eran los queridos brotes que habían crecido en nuestra ausencia. Las conexiones, a veces tenues y a veces hechas con grandes sacrificios; pero a menudo magnificas, que habían nacido después de que desaparecimos.

Y entonces empecé a ver las cosas de una manera que me permitía abrazar al mundo sin estar en él. Todo estará bien, Farlan estará a mi lado a donde sea que vayamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Epílogo-Final

ESTE FANFICTION PERTENECE A "KALLY STARK". GRACIAS POR CONFIAR EN MÍ, AMIGA :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPÍLOGO-MI DESEO**

**_Nadie notó cuando nos fuimos. Es decir, el momento que escogimos para irnos; si acaso sentiste un susurro o la ola de un susurro, ondulando…_**

**_Mi apellido es Magnolia, como las flores que señalan el inicio de la primavera; mi nombre Isabel. _**

**_Estaba llena de sueños y esperanzas cuando fui asesinada; estuve aquí un momento y luego me fui…_**

**_Hermano, te deseo una larga y feliz vida._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, Kally y yo te agradecemos por haber leído este fic. Un homenaje a Isabel Magnolia y sus amigos. Si deseas conocernos más, o si los personajes de ACWNR son de tu agrado, contáctanos.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
